


Smoke and Torment (A short story)

by apothecaryofthemind



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Other, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothecaryofthemind/pseuds/apothecaryofthemind
Summary: While at her lover's home, Roxanne is visited by a horrible guest who reminds her of what she is.
Relationships: Stan Pines/ Roxanne Tepes (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Smoke and Torment (A short story)

She was humming a melody all her own at first. Something soft and light, an echo of a melody she'd been singing often lately. Hands busy with her dishes, hair in a tight bun and focus on her work, one could mistake her for a housewife if they didn't know her. The static that grew around her became louder and more uneasy, and when the smoke hit her senses she coughed and hacked with disgust.

"Fucking- SHIT--" Her lungs ached and contorted in her chest, the fog that loomed around her only growing thicker as a horrid face emerged.

"Language..." Standing in the dim light was a silhouette; a mass of shadows covered in signs and writing, eyes in places they shouldn't have been. His voice crackled with static, overlapping a harsh chuckle that sounded even less human. No. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't human, not even close. It reeked of sulfur and deceit. "I assume this is your place?"

"It's--"She coughed into her arm as the smog lingered about her. "It's my lover's home- Who- What are you?" She could barely speak with the excess stimulation, her already enhanced senses now very overwhelmed.

"Darling, calm down, you might cough up a lung. Then again, you'd live, wouldn't you?" There was a slight purr to his words, standing right behind her now. "The real question is... What are you?"

At the question, she scowled, baring her teeth between wheezes. "I am what I am. What business have you to mock me? You have eyes, Surely a monster sees a monster and knows it!"

The voice was... A little clearer now. He sounded like Sil, but wrong. His eyes narrowed and he started to circle her like a shark. "I have many eyes. Everywhere. In the ground where you walk, in the trees... You can't even trust your own eyes, can you? Those beautiful, beautiful eyes.."

"You reek of bile and lies," She screeched between bared fangs.

He stared at the girl for a long moment before... He suddenly threw his head back and laughed, high and proud. It almost sounded like there were multiple voices bouncing off one another. One was more pained while the others were filled with nothing but glee, clashing together horribly-  
"And you reek of blood. Have you been feeding, sweetheart? You wouldn't want the mutts to find out..."

The voices rippled about her, a mix of refrains that she recognized, and many that she didn’t. All chanting “blood” in her ears, isolating and cold. “Shut up, SHUT UP, S H U T U P, S H U T U P-”

“You want to feed. You know you do. Deep down, your instincts are telling you to, BEGGING you to give in. Why haven’t you done it? Just one taste would do you some good. Just a chance to drink your fill and drain the life from their eyes….~ Wouldn’t you?” He moved in circles around her, the cacophony of voices cackling at her as she cried. 

It was a melody of her victims, screeching and crying, laughing and taunting in a haunting melody around her. Her mind was breaking, and a feral hunger brewed deep inside her.

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!" She buckled under the weight of it, and the temptation boiled inside her. The feral form she had resisted was hungry, and the taunting only made it worse. "I'm not like him, you can't make me--"

"Give in.... Give in.... Give in.. GIVE IN... You have prey all around you... You have endless opportunities. You've lured them right into your trap. Just take your chance, sink your teeth into them and finally be whole."

"I won't! I won't hurt them! I WON'T BECOME LIKE HIM!" But as she screamed, her nails grew longer into hideous claws, her fangs rapidly protruding from her mouth. "I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't, I WON'T, I WON'T!"

"You're already doing it... Becoming what you hate. A M̴̻͗o̴̔͗n̸̾̉s̴̀̔t̷̐̀e̵͛̓r̸̓͐.."

She sunk the claws into herself, as if to restrain the now overwhelming hunger. The screaming now broke into hateful sobs. Every ounce of her was in pain as the wounds soaked her sleeves in a wretched acidic smell.

"I never asked to be this, I never asked to be a monster...."

"I want you.. To tell me.. I'm right. To accept that you're a lost cause and that no one could ever love you. " Was any of this the truth? No, of course not. He was preying on her weaknesses, feeding off of it-.

Falling to her knees as the hunger consumed her, Roxanne could feel her feral form taking over. Her face had become gaunt, eyes sunken and beastlike, the slits thin lines in a sea of red and gold.~

"I'm a monster.. he can't love me.. he'll never love me.. I'm just an animal.."

“Yes... Yes~.. Good job, little ones.. Weak.. Weak.. Broken souls and broken minds..~” He looked somewhat satisfied, face contorting into a shadowy mess of parts that didn't belong. A mouth splitting open where his other eye should have been, a set of hands grasping underneath his chin, clawing at his face as all eyes trained on her.

“Do not forget it. Never forget it. We are w̶͗͗a̸̽͝t̷̽̕c̸̍̈́ĥ̶̅i̶̩͂ń̴͗g̷̋̿ ̷̏͛y̸̋͋o̵̓̔ù̵̓…”  
And in an instant, the smoke cleared and he had vanished.

All at once, the hunger left her, but her form remained as it was. And the draculina, who once was full of joy, was now soaked by her wounds and sobbing on the floor. A mess of horror and tragedy seething with self hatred.

“A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Authored by PhobiaLee!


End file.
